


Heaven Knows

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: A mallA new(?) employee at the flower shop.And a very determined tattoo artist.Whatever could happen next





	1. Chapter 1

Sloane McAllister-Queen is a florist with a goth fashion sense and a passion for cars. Her boss and his husband indulged both of these interests of her. Merle Highchurch and his husband Davenport owned the mall's flower shop and desperately needed some help. Which was great because she didn’t want to work at her mother’s game shop on the other side of the mall. Davenport was a car buff and would often spend hours with Sloane discussing car mods and NASCAR races. But the best part of the job? 

 

she’s right across from the tattoo shop. 

And damn the artist over there is hot. 

  
  


Hurley Bane is the daughter of a policeman, dresses like a twelve-year-old with only pastel colors in her closet. And is the best tattoo artist in the Goldcliff mall. 

But it’s fine. She worked hard to open up the tattoo shop and to earn her reputation. almost everyone in the Mall had a tattoo from her. From the Bluejeans suit guy, to the lovely lesbian couple that owned the dojo down the street. Even the taaco twins, who were new to the mall, even  _ they _ had stopped by to get matching tattoos. Hurley prided herself on knowing everyone and giving them unique tattoos. She knew  _ everyone _ in this mall. Tattoos or not you couldn’t be a stranger to her. 

 

That is

Except for that goth girl in the flower shop. 

* * *

 

Sloane was watering the plants and talking with Davenport about cars when she first met the girl. Davenport took a moment to go into the back and see if merle needed anything. Almost as if she had been waiting for it the gorgeous pastel woman covered in tattoos walked up to Sloane and stuck out her hand. 

“Hi, I’m Hurley! You’re new to the mall aren’t you?”

Sloane blinked staring at her unsure what to do. Her brain struggled to reboot after being presented with the prettiest woman she’d ever seen in her life. She asked a question what was the question- god she’s hot- FOCUS SLOANE SHE ASKED A QUESTION. 

“N-no.” Oh, nice real personable. Great first impression, _abort. FUCKING. mission_. 

“Oh.” She seemed disappointed. Get the FUCK out. ABORT MISSION CADET. 

“I’ve gotta go get some more supplies. So uh. Yeah. Bye.” Sloane sprinted into the back and slammed the door behind her. Davenport and Merle stared at her as she crumpled to the floor covering her face to try and stop blushing. “Customer. Tattoo girl. Help” she managed and Merle laughed. 

“I’ll handle the customers. Dav you help this poor girl and her gay crisis.” He pat Sloane's head as he walked out into the shop. 

“You alright cadet?” Davenport teased and Sloane laughed pulling her hands away from her face.

“I’m very anxious and very gay sir.” She admitted and Davenport laughed. 

“Oh really?” He was clearly sarcastic “I never would have guessed with how much you were ogling Hurley.” 

“I WASN’T--” She noticed Davenport raising an eyebrow and lowered her voice “Was it that obvious?” 

“Extremely” Davenport nodded and Sloane groaned


	2. Chapter 2

Hurley knew everyone in this mall. She met with the Taaco twins for gossip every day at noon. Merle had about three tattoos that she did herself. The Kenny Chesney tattoo was a little weird for her but whatever the customer wants. But this girl

Ooh her blood boiled. She was trying to be nice and she was being rebuffed.  The lady wouldn’t even TALK to her. Every time Hurley came into the shop she would make eye contact with Hurley and then disappear. 

And that’s just rude. 

“I don’t even know her NAME!” Hurley growled to Taako and Lup while sitting in the food court. 

“The flower girl?” Taako leaned forward on the table to steal one of Lup’s french fries. Lup smacked him 

“Get your own!” 

“Aww Lulu” He pouted. There was a long period of time before Lup sighed. 

“Fine.” 

“Hell yeah!” He pumped his fist. “Anyways isn’t flower girl from the game shop?” Hurley paused running over her mental list of people. 

“The Queens??” She frowned remembering Raven coming in for a tattoo. “I didn’t know Raven had a kid”   
“Oh yeah totally. And he’s hot as fuck.” 

“The other one Taako” Lup corrected and Taako wrinkled his nose. 

“Isn’t she one of the kids who was pickpocketing people with us when we were little?”   
“Istus loved her” Lup pointed out

“Istus loves her mom.” Taako corrected

“You guys know who she is?” Hurley interrupted them waving her hands to get their attention.   
“Oh yeah. Hurles.” Lup waved her hand. “That’s Sloane Queen. She’s been around for ages.”   
“Is she like… Like us?” Hurley asked slowly and Taako laughed. 

“What you mean EXTRA  gay? Please, that girl is the straightest-” He paused and stared past Hurley. “Oh. No yeah, She’s gayer than her brother.” 

“WHAT!?” Lup and Hurley stared at Taako in confusion.   
“Taako how could you possibly know that?” Lup placed a hand on her 

“Gotta go bubbleh,” He winked at the two girls. “Break's up and  _ someone _ ’s gotta open up the shop after lunch.” He strutted towards their cooking shop. 

“W-Wha- Taako!” Lup stood up and grabbed their garbage throwing it away before sprinting after him. Leaving Hurley alone, to finish her food. 

* * *

Sloane had been staring at Hurley when she noticed Taako watching her. Her response was to blush intensely and move her attention to the girl sitting a few tables away from her. She was cute, a drow, and not her type, but cute. Had a pair of dark sunglasses that didn’t really match the whole flowery dress with an apron aesthetic she had going on.

“REN!” Lup shouted and Sloane blinked as the girl’s head snapped up from the cookbook she was reading. “HE’S DOIN IT AGAIN LET’S GO!” Sloane snickered as the entire mall stared at the trio as they ran towards the new cooking shop the twins had opened up. 

“Sloane, what are you laughing at now?” Kravitz asked rolling his eyes. Sloane noticed Hurley staring at her and flushed before ducking down and focusing on the Chinese food Kravitz had bought for her. Kravitz raised his eyebrows and followed her gaze. “Oh I see” he waved at Hurley smiling and to Sloane’s dismay, she waved back. 

“Kravitz!” She hissed and he turned back to face her smugly. 

“Look at that. I said hi soooo hard.” 

“This coming from the guy who has a crush on Taako Taaco disaster extraordinaire.” Sloane raised her eyebrow at her brother. 

“W-h- N-” Kravitz stammered flustered 

“Kravitz what was the first thing he said to you.” 

“I-” He flushed and stared at his food. 

“‘Hey thug what’s your name I’m about to tentacle your dick.’” She finished, “And you  _ answered him _ ” 

“He was making grilled octopus!” Kravitz protested throwing a chunk of his chicken at her. 

“ _ YOU. ANSWERED. HIM. _ ” Sloane retorted catching the chicken and popping it in her mouth. She then proceeded to wipe her hands off with her napkin. “And you decided that ‘yes. This is the boy I want to date’” 

“And then I never spoke with him again” Kravitz rolled his eyes 

“And then you NEVER spoke with him again. YOU absolute DISASTER” Sloane threw her hands in the air. She watched Lup grab the back of Taako’s shirt and tug him back so Ren could catch up. “Look at him! He’s a twink!” 

“A hot twink” Kravitz murmured dreamily and Sloane let out a groan of protest.  

“Ewwww,” 

“Hi, there!” Oh god, Sloane knew that voice. She could feel Kravitz staring at her smugly “I know you two aren’t new to the mall or anything but I just wanted to give you guys each your own coupon to get a tattoo!” Sloane peeked up at Hurley trying her best but, judging from Kravitz’s expression, failing at getting her blushing under control. “We haven’t met yet.” She held out her hand. “I’m Hurley Bane and I’m the best Tattoo artist on this side of the city.” Sloane gaped and Kravitz saved her shaking Hurley’s hand. 

“Don’t mind her she’s just insanely ga-” Sloane jabbed him with her chopstick “ow! Anxious. She’s always awkward around new people.” He glared at her and she just gave him the same look back. “I’m Kravitz. This is Sloane.” 

“Oh!” Hurley looked… relieved? Huh. “Well don’t worry I won’t judge I used to be  _ horrible _ with people before I got this job. I just wanted to welcome you guys to the mall and I hope to see you guys around!” 

“I’m hot, you’re gay” Sloane muttered and Hurley did a double take. 

“Sorry?” Kravitz lost it and Sloane felt like her face was going to melt off. 

“O-Oh I said. Um.  H-Have a nice Day? Yeah. Have a nice day” 

“O-Okay?” Hurley raised an eyebrow at her before giggling. That was the most beautiful sound Sloane had ever heard. And she’s heard davenport’s cars. “You’re funny Sloane.” She smiled “We should hang out sometime.” Sloane shut down absolutely unable to respond other than gaping open mouth at Hurley. Kravitz poked her hand. 

“Y-Yeah! I’d like that!” Sloane yelped “I’d like that a lot.” Hurley chuckled again and walked away. Sloane waited until she was out of sight before chucking some of her food at her brother. 

“Sloane! I have to help Barry run his shop!” Kravitz protested 

“Go get a fucking date first.” Sloane pouted at him. 

“I’m sorry.” Kravitz pouted and Sloane grunted. They finished their food in silence before Sloane stood up taking the garbage from the table.

“I’m gonna tell mom” She declared 

“W-WHAT!? C’mon Sloane you wouldn’t” She walked away not answering. “Sloane?” He stood up trying to chase after her but had to stop to clean up his own garbage “Sloane come on!” she turned to face him and simply winked before heading back to punch in. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Sloane!” Hurley took her seat beside her new friend. After the initial period of awkward, they actually became really close over the span of a few months. Discovering that they had a lot in common, Even discussing buying parts to build their own car together. 

“Sup Hurles” Sloane grinned at her. “Kravitz and I were just discussing getting matching tattoos.” 

“OOH! The Queen twins getting matching crowns?” Hurley inquired and Kravitz chuckled 

“Matching Ravens actually.” He popped some food from a lunch box that Sloane didn’t recognize. She frowned staring at it before seeing the all too familiar sparkling flame logo on it. 

“KRAVITZ.” She declared cutting off whatever Hurley was about to say. “Did you  _ finally  _ ask him out!?” 

“N-No!” Kravitz protested “Well kinda- No! It’s leftovers.” 

“ _ You’ve been dating Taako and didn’t tell me? _ ” Sloane gasped offended. 

“NO!” Kravitz groaned leaning onto the table. “He caused some damage in the game shop and I wanted to talk to him about paying for it. So he took me to the- The chug and squeeze. And after-” Sloane and Hurley stared at him smugly and he stopped as if the reality dawning on him. “I- I have to go.” He ran towards the cook shop and both Hurley and Sloane started laughing. 

“Ten bucks says Taako meant it as a date” Hurley comments opening up her own lunch box. 

“Oh, that’s not even a bet. You  _ know _ he did.” Sloane laughed and they ate in silence for a while before Hurley noticed Sloane staring at her. Again. 

“You do this all the time what!” She shifted nervously and Sloane blinked, clearly blushing, and focused back on her food. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to. I just-” 

“Sloane come on. That’s not fair.” 

“I was looking at your bracelet.” Sloane pointed and Hurley blinked before smiling and waving her wrist forward to show off her lesbian pride flag. 

“Yeah! My dad got it for me.” She smiled at Sloane. Just ask you, idiot. I’m here just ask. do the math, please-

“Cool,” Sloane blushed and focused on eating her food. 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” Hurley muttered before standing up. “Guess I gotta do it myself” 

“Hurles?” Sloane frowned concernedly

“Sloane Queen. You are an idiot. A brilliant florist, an even better mechanic. And an absolute gay disaster” Hurley rolled her eyes. “You’re almost as bad as your brother.” 

“Hurley I don’t understand” Sloane looked genuinely worried and Hurley softened and sighed. 

“What are you doing after work today?” She reached into her pocket as Sloane paused 

“Nothing that I can think of? Why?” Hurley pulled out the two tickets to the car derby at 7:30 tonight. 

“Wanna come with me?” 

“REALLY!?” Sloane gasped delightedly. “Fuck yes!” 

“It’s a date then.” Hurley winked pocketing the two tickets. “I’ll pick you up after work?” 

“A-A date? Like- Like a real date?” Sloane stammered and Hurley felt her heart stop for a moment. Maybe Taako was wrong. Maybe  _ she _ was wrong. Had she misread Sloane? 

“I- I mean if you. You want to think of it like that. I wouldn’t-” 

“I didn’t think you liked me back” Sloane muttered flushing and Hurley sat down next to her gaping. 

“Sloane I’ve literally done nothing but drop hints since I first  _ met _ you.” 

“You got mad at me cuz I gave you the cold shoulder.” Sloane corrected and Hurley rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. Will you please go out with me?” 

“Hmm let me think about it” Sloane placed a hand on her lip feigning hesitance. Hurley could see the start of a grin on her lips and let out a groan. 

“You’re so mean.” 

“You like it.” 

“I do and I hate it” Hurley whined 

“So if I get Davenport to let me go early can you come and grab me from The game shop? I’ve got some human clothes there.” 

“I can do that.” Hurley smiled leaning on Sloane’s shoulders. 

“Eat your food sap” Sloane poked her. 

“This sap is your  _ girlfriend _ be nice to her” Hurley teased. 

* * *

“You got a date?” Kravitz raised an eyebrow as his sister pulled on her leather jacket, overtop of her plain white T-shirt.

“Guess who’s better than you despite being ‘anxious and awkward’” she stuck out her tongue at Kravitz. “Did you track down Taako?”   
“No.” Kravitz whined, “Lup was running the store alone.” 

“Where’s Taako?” Sloane frowned. 

“Something about Magnus and Merle going to deal with some asshole twins?” 

“Huh. Well, I’m sure he’ll be back tomorrow” Sloane walked out of the bathroom grinning. “How do I look?” 

“Like you belong in grease” 

“Good” Sloane smiled and they both heard a knock on the wall. 

“Hey, Krav. I’m heading out. I just locked up the suit shop. See you tomorrow?” It was just barry. 

“Get out of here Barry!” Sloane whined, “shoooooo!!!” 

“She’s waiting for her date,” Kravitz explained. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night barry.” 

“Oh, I see. Night!” He walked away and Sloane slumped against the wall. 

“Nervous?” Kravitz leaned against the wall beside her. 

“Were you?” 

“Uh. Yeah?” 

“THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK” 

There was another knock on the wall and Sloane inhaled sharply. 

“Bluejeans if that’s you again I’m gonna-” She walked out to find Hurley wearing a yellow sleeveless dress that tied around her neck. She had a small pink purse with flower decals and her right arm had a cherry blossom tree sleeve tattoo. Her left had the skull of a ram. She looked amazing. 

“Woah.” 

“Ready?” Hurley smiled. 

“I would die for you,” Sloane muttered and Hurley laughed. 

“Let’s hope it never comes to that.” She grabbed Sloane’s hand leading her towards the exit. “See you, Kravitz” 

“So.” Sloane looked up at the ceiling as they walked. “Ram?” 

“I think they’re cool. What about you Raven?” 

“Sounds badass right?” 

“Sure” Hurley rolled her eyes laughing. She smiled up at Sloane before squeezing her hand. “Race you?” 

“You’re on Ram” 

“I’m faster than I look Raven.” Hurley took off towards the entrance to the mall and Sloane’s laughter echoed through the closing building as the two girls raced. 

It wasn’t their first time racing. 

And it certainly wouldn’t be their last. 


End file.
